


《私语书》意象引用

by Fuzzylight



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzylight/pseuds/Fuzzylight





	《私语书》意象引用

一棵树，守静，向光，安然，敏感的神经末梢，触着流云和微风，窃窃的欢喜。  
——黎戈《私语书》

你踏过之处，世界开始苏醒，我看见野花压满枝头沿途狂野生长，白雪滑落树梢寒梅怒放，我看见归鸟蝉鸣，烈日骄阳。  
我看见白日梦的尽头是你。  
——栖见《白日梦我》

他从路经的车站寄来明信片，兴高采烈地描述车窗外瞬间闪过的世间万象，仿佛将一首飞逝的长诗，撕成碎片向着遗忘之乡一路抛洒。  
——马尔克斯《百年孤独》

当我对所有的事情都厌倦的时候，我就会想到你，想到你在世界的某个地方生活着，存在着，我就愿意忍受一切。你的存在对我很重要。  
——《美国往事》

狐狸说：“对我来说，你只是一个小男孩，就像其他成千上万个小男孩一样没有什么两样。我不需要你。你也不需要我。对你来说，我也只是一只狐狸，和其他成千上万的狐狸没有什么不同。但是，如果你驯养了我，我们就会彼此需要。对我来说，你就是我的世界里独一无二的了；我对你来说，也是你的世界里的唯一了。”  
——安东尼·德·圣-埃克苏佩里《小王子》

任何一种环境或者一个人，初次见面就预感到离别的隐痛时。  
你必定是爱上她了。  
——《沿着塞纳河到翡冷翠》

他不回来，我不敢老。  
——张爱玲

在我邀请你之前   
已有浓郁的蝴蝶  
穿过我阴暗的胃胄 从胸肋间缓缓踱出  
被鞣制的孤寂 胆怯而奢侈。  
——微博PoemsForYou  
而这个胃里飞出的蝴蝶的意象的具体含义，请点这里：  
http://jiuxuepc.lofter.com/post/1d6d186c_12e4a9241


End file.
